His Jane
by whatamievendoingrightnow
Summary: Peter recalled a similar incident with mermaids when Wendy was in Neverland all those years ago. This time, however, it's Jane's turn for a visit to Mermaids' Lagoon.


"Jane!" Peter called, laughing. "We were just joking around. We didn't mean to make you this upset."

Jane bit her lip and crossed her arms. "That notebook was important to me, Peter."

"Aw, listen. I'll find you a new one, okay?" Peter flew up in front of Jane and grinned widely. He was right in her face, and this forced her to look him in the eyes.

Jane shrugged it off, but internally she forgave him. It was no fun to stay mad at Peter Pan for long.

"Let's go on an adventure, Jane! It'll make you feel better." Peter grabbed Jane's wrist and yanked her onto his back. She hardly had time to react and was way above ground before she could do anything about it.

"Peter!" She squealed. Adrenaline pumped through her as Peter sped along much too fast. It was completely reckless and took her breath away.

"Hold on, Jane!" Peter took a nose dive towards the calm stream that had suddenly appeared below them. Jane reached down and let her hand drag along the crystal water. It was more beautiful than she could've ever imagined.

A few short minutes later they arrived at Peter's destination: Mermaids' Lagoon. Peter settled down on a nice flat rock and practically threw Jane off of him.

"Oh, Peter's here!" A high-pitched voice called. There was a loud splash and suddenly, the place was covered in mermaids.

"Hello girls," Peter smiled and rested his chin in his hands. Most of the girls fawned over him, but a few stayed back.

As they combed through their long hair, they spoke in hushed tones. "Who's that girl with Peter? Who does she think she is?"

One began whispering to another and before Jane knew it, she was surrounded by the beautiful creatures.

"Hello," Jane said timidly. She was afraid to go too close to the edge of the rock because she'd never been taught how to properly swim.

One of the dark haired mermaids began tugging at Jane's dress. "Oh, Jane, won't you come for a swim with us?" She pulled harder with each movement.

Meanwhile, Peter was busy talking to the other mermaids. They knew what was going on with Jane, but they didn't tell Peter in hopes he wouldn't stop their mischievous games.

"Oh, no, I'm not much of a swimmer," Jane protested. She took a step back but it didn't help for long.

"Come on now," A blonde said, appearing behind her. The sweetness in her voice turning sour as she spoke. The light-haired girl joined in yanking at the hem of Jane's clothing with the brunette, and before Jane knew it, she was in the water.

Peter heard the splash. He turned immediately to see what was going on, but a mermaid was blocking his view.

"Don't worry, Peter. We're just having a little fun," she grinned.

Peter frowned at the girl. He'd been having loads of fun and assumed Jane would too, but this was going a little far.

He slightly recalled a similar incident with the mermaids when Wendy was in Neverland all those years ago. They'd been trying to drown the innocent girl.

Peter realized that they were trying the exact same thing, but now it was Jane in trouble. He had to act fast now. Without giving the mermaids another look, he flew into the air and to see Jane's head bobbing in and out of the water only about a foot away from the rock. The other mermaids were laughing at her.

"Jane!" Peter called, swooping down and picking the poor girl out of the water. He flew away from the lagoon quickly, as he knew the mermaids must've been acting out of jealousy. Every girl acted that away around him.

Jane was sputtering in his arms. She coughed up a bit of water and then relaxed.

Peter was headed straight for his home in the trees. Jane could rest there awhile if she wanted to. He hoped she would stay awhile anyway, even if she didn't need the rest. She was nice company and Peter was beginning to understand just how much he missed Wendy with Jane around.

Once they got to Peter's hideaway, he laid her down on his bed.

"Are you alright, Jane?" His eyes were sincere with concern for Wendy's only daughter.

Jane nodded and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted and all she wanted was to take a nap for awhile. Peter let her be, waited until she was deeply asleep, and then went to find Tinkerbelle.

"Tink, we have to tell the Lost Boys to be quiet when they get home. Jane's sleeping." Peter explained what had happened this afternoon in vivid detail to his favorite fairy.

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She wasn't going to do anything willingly for Jane.

Peter sighed, "Oh, Tink. Don't be jealous."

Tinkerbelle turned bright red. She threw her head back and stomped away on a leaf.

Peter just laughed. "Don't be like that, Tinkerbelle."

But there was no answer. Tinkerbelle had already flown away.

"Girls," Peter shrugged. He noticed that the sun was beginning to set, so he perched himself on a high tree branch and watched as the bright light slowly sunk below the water. In the distance, he could see Captain Hook's ship. The thought made him laugh, oh, how Captain Hook was such a codfish.

And then, a memory of Wendy on that ship popped into his head. His heart panged with a sudden ache for her to be young again. But then, he realized, he wouldn't have his Jane.

THE END.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or storyline of Peter Pan.


End file.
